the_life_of_ewersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is a recurring character in the RP. He is Nintendo's Iconic Mascot and One of the most recognizable Video Game Characters of all time. Appearing in more than 5 thousand plus nintendo games in total. His love interest is Eclipse. His signature move is his Jumping abilities Appearance Mario appears as a short, and fat small italian man with a high italian accent in his vocal cords. He supports a mustache and has brown hair. Mario is typically shown wearing his trademark outfit wherever he goes. He has a long-sleeved red shirt (short-sleeved in Super Mario Sunshine) which is tucked under a pair of white gloves and has a noticeable collar at the neck. Layered over the shirt is a pair of blue overalls with yellow buttons. On his feet is a pair of light brown work shoes. Personality Mario is known for being kind, cheerful, playful, courageous and headstrong and is also eager and cocky in certain occasions. Mario is depicted as an Italian plumber from Brooklyn who stands for what is right and has a love for Italian food. Mario has proven himself to be a competent fighter, all-around sports player and party lover. Mario shows generally good sportsmanship for his wins and losses, even complimenting his opponent if he fails to be first. Finally, it has been said that Mario loves animals, especially the most unusual ones, and he also enjoys music, particularly opera or new-wave Europop although there is no further comment for these statements. Mario also seems to show interest in food, especially Italian Related Food. Mario's most common favorite food is Spagehtti and Ravioli. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Athleticism': Mario is shown to have incredible athleticism in him having the embodiment of a Super athlete. *'Superhuman Swimming Speed': Mario can swim up to 95 Mph while in the water, however he can drown at times. *'Superhuman Speed': Mario's speed goes up to 90 mph on foot. Mario is also capable of dodging a lightning bolt in time with his speed. *'Superhuman Strength': In Base form, Mario can lift exactly anything heavier than him, he once lifted the entire castle up and threw it away. While in the effects of the Mega Mushroom, Mario has unlimited strength allowing him to barge into buildings and lift with only his hand. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Mario has so much reflexes that he can dodge bullets, dodge Fireballs and onc *'Superhuman Durability': Mario has high durability which he usually took heavy blows from villains like Bowser and Kung Food. Mario went through buildings and stood up slowly without too much pain in him. *'Superhuman Stamina': Mario can function infinitively through time without ever stopping. *'Enhanced Combat': Mario's combat fighting style was trained under gods. **'Attack Reversal': Mario's Cape allows him to reverse attacks that come to him. *'Critical Impact': Mario's Big Jump on the Opponent is very lethal and can KO an enemy easily. *'Food Empowerment': Mario has a huge love with Italian Food, especially Spagehtti that helps him gain back his strength. *'Enhanced Dexterity': *'Cyclone Spinning': Mario has a move called the "Mario Tornado". *'Size Manipulation': Mario can touch either a Mega Mushroom or a Mini Mushroom to alter his size. *'Aerial Mode': Mario can stay in the air using his Cape or Wing Cape for a long exact of *'Athletics Empowerment': Mario's athleticism is unlimited and Mario can generate many abilities in Athleteic related sports. *'Hammer Generation': Mario can wield a Hammer around his generation as a weapon. *'Shell Formation': As Shell Mario, Mario can hide in his shell and use the shell to ram into other enemies. *'Clothing Empowerment': Mario's powers come from his clothing with a power up. *'Statue Physiology': As Tanooki Mario, Mario can turn into a Statue and crush enemies beneth him. *'Consumption Shapeshifting': Some of the Mushrooms actually turn Mario into a different character. *'Chlorokinetic Cloning': Gaining the double cherry power-up, Mario can create clones of himself to attack his opponents. *'Non-Corporeal Form': As Boo Mario, Mario can turn invisible and phase through objects and sometimes possess them. *'Maneki-Neko Physiology': With the Cat Bell Power-Up, Mario becomes Lucky Cat Mario which he has powers of a normal cat. *'Pyrokinesis': Mario's main source of power, with or without the Fire Flower. **'Fire Ball Projection': Mario can shoot fireballs that can burn an opponent. **'Fire Stream Projection': Mario has a blast called Mario Finale, which allows him to shoot out a blast of two fireballs into the opponent. **'Pyrokinetic Combat': Mario can fight using his Fire Abilities, for example he's learned a few moves from Baxter in order to learn a few moves that consists in flames. *'Cryokinesis': By gaining the Ice Flower power-up, Mario becomes Ice Mario. **'Ice Ball Projection': Mario can shoot iceballs that can freeze opponents. **'Ice Stream Projection': Mario can use his Mario Finale with Ice that can instantly freeze enemies infront of him. **'Cryokinetic Combat': With Ice Mario, Mario can fight using Ice related abilities. *'Bee Physiology': As Bee Mario, Mario can use his Stinger as an attack, he can also shrink down like a Normal Bee. *'Cloud Manipulation': As Cloud Mario, Mario can summon Cloud underneath him as Platforms. *'Gold Mimicry': Mario's Super Jump Punch move allows him to knock Coins out of the Opponent. *'Enhanced Hat Proficiency': Mario can now use his own Hat as a weapon, thanks to his upcoming game Super Mario Odyssey coming out later this year. Mario can also use his hat as a platform Abilities *'Jump': Mario's most signature abilities are his Jumping abilities. He can Jump up around 90 feet high up and higher in the air. **'Double Jump': Mario can jump a second time while in the air. **'Wall Jump': Mario can jump off walls if he's nearby between two of them. **'Wallrunning': When Mario runs at his full speed, he can run on walls up to a building. **'Enhanced Jump': Mario has a super leap that travels 150 mph forward. *'Ergokinetic Combat': Mario's energy from his flaming abilities allows him to fight on the ground and in the air at the same time. *'Multiple Forms': With the accessibility of the Power-Ups, Mario can transform into different versions of himself. *'Self-Resurrection': With the power of the 1-Up Mushroom in his blood, Mario can resurrect himself back to life infinite amount of times. *'Thick Skull': Mario has an indestructable head, meaning anything that strucked him in the head has no effect to him. *'Power Legs': Mario's legs are very powerful and lethal, he uses these to Jump at high speeds, Run unlimitately and Wall Jump. **'Acceleoration': Mario's speed is normally 90 MPH, but he can double up the speed unlimitately *'Self-Power Immunity': In any power-up or base form, Mario is actually immune to certain things. He's immune to Fire in Base and Fire Flower, Ice in Ice Mario and Thunder and Lighting as Cloud Mario. *'Thermal Resistance': Mario can survive any thermal condition a normal human wouldn't for example, Mario can't directly die in Lava, but he can be burned by it, Mario can't feel too much cold in a blizzard, and Mario can survive a Thunderstorm itself without a problem. *'Hyper Form': Mario's Most indestructable and invincible move is the Star Power-Up turning him into Rainbow Mario. *'Physics Infringement': Mario can break the laws of physics with his most signature move. **'Ground Pound': Mario and Luigi's most famous signature move is the Ground Pound ability. It allows either Mario or Luigi to fall on the ground fast and land butt first. *'Interstellar Travel': Mario has (before) traveled to various different galaxies across the universe, and has twice traveled into the center of the universe itself. *'Elemental Form': By gaining a power-up, Mario's power source changes. *'Immobility': In the Stone Mario state, It is impossible to move Mario out of the way. *'Weaponry Refinement': Mario is an expert at wielding his signature weapon, The Hammer. He's professionally trained to use it. *'Fear Masking': Mario has a huge couragement. He may be afraid at first, but his Encouragement rises and allows him to Fight back the fear. *'Medicine Creation': Mario can create a 1-UP Mushroom / Pills to help his allies. *'Temporary Invincibility': As Star Mario or White Tanooki Mario, Mario is extremely invincible and is resistant to everything. *'Fungal Empowerment': Mario and Luigi get faster, stronger and more durable when they are in contact with a Mushroom Badge. *'Coin Magnetism': Mario can telepathly move coins to him. *'Auricular Flight': As Wing Cap Mario, The wings on Mario's hat can propell him unlimitately in the air. *'Wing Manifestation': As Wing Cap Mario, Mario's cap has the addition to wings. *'Monetary Transmutation': Sometimes when Mario defeats any enemies by Bowser, they turn into Coins and Money. *'Paradox Inducement': Mario has physically disobeyed the laws of logic many times as his fireballs can travel underwater and in space itself. *'Vehicle Intuition': Mario can call up his Car at times and has incredible driving skills. *'Enhanced Boomerang Proficiency': As Boomerang Mario or his Base form, Mario can throw an projectile that will constantly return to him. *'Monetary Manipulation': As said earlier, Mario can sometimes punch so hard that coins come out of the enemy. Strength Level Mario's strength is very superior and is capable of lifting up Castles and has unlimited strength with the Mega Mushroom. Weaknesses Mario has no physical weaknesses Paraphernalia Weapons Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Experts Category:Humans Category:Size-Shifters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Card Users Category:Animals Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Drill Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers